Inside the Coffin
by Shisenki
Summary: Chrome Dokuro a special weapon made for the upcoming war. She was put to sleep in a coffin where no one could wake her up. For 400 years she has been awaken by a cute scientist; Verde. she was awaken for the most important reason, to help the guardians of Vongola to save the world from destruction in the hands of the enemy... read more, cause I suck in summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**^Well, since my first fic. Is like epic fail but I don't know if it is. So, I made this just letting out what's on my mind anyway. Please eave a review and that's all!XD^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn/KHR!X3  
**

***Tsukushima-kinada made it since Nagi/Chrome doesnt have her family name...*  
**

* * *

Prologue

Nagi Tsukushima, a sophisticated lady. She was born in the blood nobles of Tsukushima, the owner of the Tsu-tenshi Company and airline and ships. She had everything but she's nobody.

Nagi was alienated by people. She never had real friends well; she had but just backstabbed her. Her mother was a famous actress and had a clean status, she always demand Nagi to socialize since it will increase her fame more.

Her father, no her step-father demand her to learn things advance beyond her age should since this will made them to be known more wherever part of the world.

Nagi tried to do all the demands. Nagi tried to have friends. Nagi tried to study and memorize every last page of one set encyclopedia. But she was neither a Robot nor a Perfect person. Nagi knows this and she cried not being one what they want.

Nagi grows in the care of their maids and butlers never been felt the love of her so called 'parents'. Wondering how does it feel?

Nagi was still being force to do 'this' and 'that' until she was in her 13 years of age where the time adolescence has their mind of their own to rebel. Nagi believed such thing must not do so, she could afford her parents and all the people she knew their good graces.

Despite the cruelty they give to her, Nagi was a child of pure heart. She never hurt anyone or anything. She values everything and anything, believing that it was made with tender love and effort. She was an earth angel but nobody had seen it and was blind in to seeing it.

* * *

God (Lord, I am so sorry if I have wrote your name in here. *prays the Holy Rosary*=this isn't funny! I am really afraid of the Lord!) Was so furious for those people had mistreating the earth angel he had sent for them. So, he decided that he must take back what rightfully be there on heaven.

On the day Nagi was taken by her parents for their socializing party in the garden, God has made his operation begin. Nagi heard a rustling sound behind the bush.

She was curious about it and went to find it. It was a black cat and it was frightened by Nagi's sudden peak. It jumped out of the bush and Nagi quickly followed it. Her parents were busying themselves with chatting other important people and never notice she had gone alone.

Nagi kept chasing the cat until stopped in the middle of the road. She caught the cat afterwards it had stopped then, there was an upcoming fast truck and without warning she was hit by it.

Nagi flew and landed; all blood spilled and was flooded on the ground. She went unconscious but her eyes were still open (does anything like that happens anyway… in real life? Dunno but it's scary If it happened.) There were screams, shouts, noises of ambulance and many more.

Nagi was in a hospital bed plugged with many devices to support her life. She has many broken and damaged internal organs and needed replacement more of all, she just lost her eye. The Lord didn't take her back yet since he wants to test her parents if they are willing to help her.

Nagi's parents came and they went scolding and acting teary in front of the doctors and nurses and even the outsiders for show. They didn't want to donate their organs for the poor little girl. They argued and completely on their final decision, they sold her to a government facility of Science. (Okay, the part where Mukuro mystically appear never happen but I don't own KHR)

* * *

This facility is in deep problem to give the military power a weapon to win the war in Iraq. They made many robots, technology and devices but none have worked.

They made many hypothesis and conclusions and lead to none other but the technology they making to have future victory needs life for it to be supported.

Nagi was the perfect body to be experimented. Just replace her organs and eye with the technology then, she'd been working again. This made them looked desperate someone in their group (Scientists) found what they are doing was insane.

Nagi's parts where replaced with technology. She was perfect. She was the perfect weaponry of destruction. The government heard the news and was overfed in joy that they would win, this time around.

They named her Chrome Dokuro. It was a few months before the war will occur in Iraq. Chrome was in the facilities indoor garden. She made many friends and it made her happy. She knew what purpose she was saved from the verged of death and she accepted it.

The scientists were unsure if they could really keep this up in everyday experimenting Chrome for the upcoming big war involving the world. They felt pity and concern for the girl.

They knew that once they handed Chrome to the military they would win but they would become blind from so much power. They had already been blessed by Kami with so much glory and knowledge. They had to do what is right.

* * *

One night before Chrome was handed down, the scientist worked hard to finish their invention; a sleeping coffin for Chrome. The coffin will keep Chrome alive and she will stop aging. It will keep her away from danger and no one will wake her up even they would try to.

The scientist knew that what they were doing was a suicide. So they decided to ended their life their as they put Chrome in the coffin. Chrome never forgives herself as she was being putted by her life saviors in a comfortable capsule called HER coffin.

She cried after she was been shut down. That day the scientist killed themselves but one has survived; a little girl. She witnesses the killing spree of scientist. One by one they were on the floor all bloodied over. The last one who had died muttered a word to her.

"Mukuro Rukudo" then a loud bang from the gun pointed on his head and he was dead. Early in the morning the soldiers arrived at the facility and found dead people on the floor and a horrified girl. The weapon they have needed was found inside a strange looking bed and they couldn't wake her up.

The government grew devasted and retreated their troops send in war. The little girl was now been adopted by a fine caring family who were barren. She was traumatized by what had happened but she was later been healed.

Many years has past. This little girl grown to be a beautiful lady named Elena. She joined a mafia called Vongola and married to the Vongola Mist guardian, Daemon. (Ok, none part where she died… I don't own KHR!)

She lived peacefully with her husband, Daemon, her friends; Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo and Alaude. Of course her and the others children were included. The traumatizing story was shared to her and her friends' children that there was once an earth angel here on earth, which was sleeping waiting the right time when she was needed and taken back to heaven.

The story was quite trilling so the children passed it down to their children and their children passed it down to their children… it goes on and on, and one day a lady in labor of a child named her baby son, Rukudo Mukuro. Then that's how it's begins of the adventure of the 10th Vongola Generation.

* * *

**-next chapter!XD**

**Ok,,,,,,, I don't know about this… I don't feel like elaborate it all. Because it will take time and I have school so there. Leave a review just say if I could continue this or not.**

**I'm not broken hearted [You don't understand women, Brother!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**^Hello guys! Sorry if it's late update because I have exams and I was in my mode of authors-block but here you! I hope you would like the chapter and please leave a review. It means much to me! If you don't like the outcome of my latest chapter please help me to figure out how could I fix it.^**

**I don't own KHR… I am merely a big fan!**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Wake up, Earth Angel…"

The sun shone brightly in the morning at the town of Namimori. It was another day to enjoy and dread. People are now busying themselves in preparing for the rest of the day. It was so peaceful and nothing disturbs the serene aura until…

A shriek came from the residence of Sawada. Tsuna was now fallen from his bed, messingly tangled on his blanket. A small man… or a baby in a suit and fedora holding a gun was standing on Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna was now wide awake from the pain and now looking with fear at Reborn. "Hiii! Reborn! You could have waked m-.." He was cut of by Reborn

"Dame-Tsuna, stop complaining and dressed up, we must immediately go to the headquarters of CEDEF." Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuna and menacingly ordered him. Tsuna was now beyond afraid of Reborn, swiftly complied in his order.

Tsuna finished dressed up and went downstairs to find his mother at the kitchen and Reborn ad Lambo sat on a chair of the dinning table which was now filled with lots of morning breakfast for them.

"Tsuna, I heard from Reborn you will meet up with your friends this day. Could you please buy me some eggs and bring it home later when you got home form your hangout?" Nana poked out form the kitchen and instructs her son. "Yes, okaa-san!" He obeyed

Tsuna sat on the dinning chair and begun eating. Reborn was having his cup of coffee as usual and Lambo was eating wildly eating his food and seems like he planned on finishing everything on the table. He sighed as he seen the scene as usual.

It's like everyday occurrence, without any bad guys/enemies/rivals/etc. around it never been exciting. Not that he likes those to come out and he hoped and prays that there isn't any but the routine repeats on and on. Now he must gone crazy for missing kicking ass.

* * *

Well, his anticipation for action was now granted since there is this strange phenomena happening at the street corners of Namimori. It really disturb them since it happens very often and shockingly threatened them.

This new enemy looks like they wouldn't take them for granted since one night they have massacred a motel building. He shuddered on thinking about it and later on replaced by anger. They really want a fight and the news triggered them so, they went on the said location where they can be found.

They were there to settle things… like revenge, justice and many more… right there with a fight. Victory for the guardians was inevitable to have, the enemy was strong and much worst they told the guardians their motives that they were sent by heaven and are working to clean all the dirty things that had lain in here, like what they have done on the motel building and much worse, all people are in grave danger since they said there is nothing in here is pure so they would eliminate them all.

They were thankful for them in confronting some bad people bad should not punish them in such cruel way! Only the Lord has the rights.

They were devils! That's what they described them and the name of their Familgia was totally opposite on their name. They were called the Cielo Familgia. They didn't yet accept the defeat so; they made this funny arrangement and deal.

The Cielo family will not harm anyone unless the day had come and the Vongola family will not back down or attack them in surprised. In the meantime they will get stronger before the said fight. They may add few members to fight with them. They went on their separate ways but there this tension between all of them; Guardians to guardians.

So, now they are training hard cause the strength, power and will of the enemy is not a joke. He was snapped at his thoughts when Reborn had called out to him.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, your not listening are you? Well, I will let it pass. We have to go. Lambo hurry up." Reborn jumped out from his seat and proceed outside.

Tsuna followed back with Lambo. Nana wave them goodbye and a good day which they happily wave back at her. They encountered Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto on they way to CEDEF. They were bickering to each other, well; practically it was all Gokudera and Ryohei while Yamamoto laughing all the way. Later on Lambo joined them.

As they got near the said building, they saw Hibari and Mukuro fighting, making many damages. Tsuna was always their not-successful-peacemaker but tried his best to stop the fight, much worse when, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo went in the fight for different reasons.

Reborn was now ticked and so, he transformed his pet at his fedora into a gun and let out two bullets passed them… maybe intended for them but missed.

Their facial expression was mixed with emotions and it made Reborn smirked evilly. "We should get going." He said as he walked towards a building and the other's followed behind.

They have entered the building and went to the 11th floor through elevator. It was Tsuna's dad office they are now facing. Gokudera unlocked the door for them to enter and found Iemitsu, Basil and Verde talking and stopped to look at them.

* * *

"Hi, son! How's you training? Having a hard time?" Iemitsu wave a hand. Tsuna smiled and answers him "Yep."

"Hello, Reborn and everyone." Basil greeted,

"Hey ya, Basil-kun!" Yamamoto cheerfully greeted back, and each one is giving Basil their greetings on their own way.

"I am glad you are all here. We were just discussing some matters which involves on your victory to Cielo family." Verde begun as the other are making serious faces in listening Verde as they sat on the couch.

"Kufufufu… I am glad that you have thought on helping us Verde." Mukuro sarcastically said which earned him a glare from Verde.

"I am not helping you actually but you ARE." He said that making everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean Verde?" Reborn was now interested on what Verde is referring about and start to ask him.

"Hmp. Well, I was just visiting an old friend of mine in Italy. He had bought this laboratory form the Japanese Government which I found it shockingly marvelous. The facility inside was already hundred years old. If I estimate it, it was built in the time of the first Vongola generation; the time of Giotto and the first Guardians." He began telling.

"Wait, how did the Japanese government have a laboratory outside the country?" Gokudera asked.

"To the extreme Yeah!" Ryohei had the same question like Gokudera. The others were also asking the same.

"Well, during that time, Italy, Germany and Japan are in alliance then Japan had announced war with another country. The Italy and Germany didn't help Japan since they are low in power so they just offered a piece of land for the Japanese Laboratory of weapons." Verde explained which the others are satisfied in their answers. "Could I proceed?" everyone nodded

"Ahem. As I said the Laboratory was built 400 years ago and located at Abruzzi Mountains, Italy. My friend was a super rich scientist and so he bought the laboratory for his research. He gave me a tour inside there and end up in the basement. Well, I was curious about the whole building so I looked at anything that caught my interest." He said as his eyes glow in excitement that everyone find it amusing to see a baby like that.

"I found something that was covered in blanket so, I pulled the cover and Boom!" he was talking animatedly

"What have you found?" Tsuna was thrilled to know as do the others

Verde looked to the people who were listening to him and so he jumped off form where he is sitting and walked towards the door, opening it wide. The others were confused but still looked at him. Verde motioned them to follow him.

* * *

As they were walking to where the destination Verde, Iemitsu and Basil leading them; Verde began to talk. "Do you remember the story of Earth Angel which was passed generation to generation in all mafia family?" he asked which the others nodded.

"What story is that?" Yamamoto asked since his family isn't a mafia.

"Eh, I second asked it too." Tsuna was oblivious to the story since he wasn't really that familiar in mafia.

"What is Earth Angel to the extreme?" Ryohei was now questioning,

"Hahahaha! Let lambo explain!" Lambo pound his chest.

"No, since Mukuro, Kyoya and Hayato knows, would you like to tell them the story?" reborn glance the 3 he mentioned.

"Tch. I will bite you to death. Let the remaining two explain." Hibari said in a cold voice as Hibird sing sweetly.

"Oya, How about Hayato will do the honor shall we?" Mukuro said in a menacing voice.

"Hmp. If 10th wants then I will do it." He said."Well, there was this girl. The girl was a very good person but her parent wasn't. She was caught up in an accident and almost lost her life. She needed organs and eye replacement but her parents didn't donate for her own daughter and decided to sell her off to a government facility… She was been experimented & given a new life. She did accept her fate as a weapon and will never live a life normal. She was really an Earth Angel. One day the scientist who experimented her didn't like the idea of the girl being handed and sent off to war. So they made a coffin for her. The scientist committed suicide but only one survived a young 6 years old girl. She witnessed all and was horrified but in the years come by she was healed and told her experiences to the other people." He told them.

* * *

"Tsk…tsk…tsk… The story you're telling Hayato-kun was a bit dull." Mukuro animatedly looking disappointed.

"Wha-! How about you explained I bet you will make it thrilling." Gokudera said sarcastically.

"Yes I am, since I was named after from the story." Mukuro stated which made everyone surprised.

"The Earth Angel was 13 years old. She was a daughter of a rich family which didn't love her. She was caught up in a tragic accident and was in the verge of death. Her parents didn't want her so they sell her to a government facility of Science. During that time the country was in crisis of weaponry for war. They needed life for them to make a perfect machine of destruction. They replace Angel-chan's organs' and eye for her to live then add up some highly advanced techno which didn't yet made until now since the blueprints were burned to ashes. The scientists grew found of Angel-chan so they decided not to hand her over to war. They made her a coffin where she will be putted on a deep sleep and no one will ever wake her up. The scientists committed suicide and the only survive was a little girl age of 10 name Elena." This shocked them the most. Elena was the girl in the picture of the first generation Vongola guardians and married to the Mist Guardian, Daemon.

"Elena witnessed everything. The scientist who was the last one who died muttered to her something before he was dead. 'Mukuro Rokudo' he said. Then later on soldiers came in the morning and found the whole incident. They secured the girl and tried to open the coffin but couldn't. They were devastated. Elena grew up and joined Mafia. She told her story and so the story was widely spread. That's how I got my name!" he told them surprisingly it was long.

"Wow! So how was this related to what you have found?" Yamamoto asked

"What I have found was a coffin with a girl inside in it." Verde said making everyone surprised. They were silent along the way until they have reached a laboratory. They went inside and found a coffin at a table. They hurried to take a peek. And it didn't make them disappointed. There was a girl inside. A beautiful girl!

They were in awe as they saw her. They keep staring at the girl until Verde snapped them form their thoughts.

"We just hypostasize but the story really fits. We couldn't open the coffin but there was a clue…" Verde smiled as he watched the coffin with total amusement "The last scientist muttered a name to Elena before he shot himself… It was 'Mukuro Rokudo'. The soldiers and many others couldn't wake her up since the system is very complicated. My hypothesis was there was a hidden keyboard here somewhere close to the door of the coffin… which is here." Verde explained as he pressed a button hidden quite well at the side of the coffin.

* * *

"I will now type the name of Mukuro-san here." Began to type and pressed enter, then suddenly cold smoky air released as the coffin began to open. The others step back as they saw it open ore widely. Later on, there was a figure sat up erect at the opened coffin.

Chrome fluttered her eyes and sat erect. She moved her gaze at the figures that stood beside her bed. Slowly, she saw eight teenagers that were close to her age she thought, two babies wearing odd clothing, and one adult. She was confused and afraid but it grew more when the green haired baby spoke.

"Hello, Earth Angel" he said with a amuse smile, and then suddenly Chrome's mind became hazy and was passed out.

* * *

***OMG! I didn't notice it went long! I am so sorry if you didn't like it. I could have done it more but it seems I couldn't since I have exams tomorrow… Just leave a review if you want me to redo it and thank you for the reviews!***

_**[Gah! Teddy! Would you please don't disturb me!]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**^Thank you very much for the reviews! I just finished taking my exams and it was so tiresome! Sleeping late at night and cramming!XD Well this is the new chapter and I hope that you would like it! Please leave a review. It means much to me so that I would know that you like it, want me to redo it or simply you didn't like it… So here you go!^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 3: "Still Sleeping my Angel?…"

Everyone panicked as they saw the girl just passed out in unlikely way inside the coffin. They rushed towards her and took her out where she was laying. She was put at the floor.

Basil and Tsuna began fanning Chrome. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei went outside to get towel and basin with water. Hibari was served as the pillow for Chrome's head. Mukuro was talking to Verde if there was anything wrong with her mechanism which Verde approached the unconscious girl and began observing her. Lambo was emotionally shaking Chrome for her to wake up which Hibari gave him a death glare for him to stop which he did.

Iemitsu took out his phone and began dialing numbers to call a medic. Reborn was standing there watching everyone do their each individual task. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera hurriedly entered the room and went to the side where everyone else was. Tsuna reached out for the basin with water while Basil took the towel from Ryohei and deep it from the basin with water which was being hold by Tsuna.

"Kufu… What do you think happened with Earth Angel, Verde? Did you have done something to her or simply she is broken or damage?" Mukuro asked as he observed Chrome.

"Baka! I didn't do something to her, if it did; it also must involve you since it was your name! She ain't damage also, if she was then the coffin along side with her would went Kaboom!" Verde said

"Oya, my fault? You did the hypothesis about my name." Mukuro defended with anger.

"Would you stop or I will bite you to death!" growled the irritated Hibari who is now holding the tonfas while supporting Chrome's head on his lap.

"U-uum, guys, I think we shouldn't fight right now." Tsuna trying to stop everyone but it seems he just provoke them.

"Be quiet, Herbivore, or I will bite you to death!" "Oya, do not interrupt us, Tsunayoshi." Both said at the same time making Tsuna shrink.

"Oi, do not treat 10th like that!" Gokudera was now pissed on what the two are behaving towards his boss. "Oi, Gokudera, chill. They didn't even mean that." Yamamoto said as he tried stopping Gokudera from letting out bombs from his sleeves.

"The hell, baseball-freak! They are disrespecting the 10th! Don't worry 10th I will show them who's the Boss!" Gokudera said as he let out a few explosives from his sleeves and throw it to the two.

Immediately the two dodge the upcoming bomb that caused massive damage. The two landed on the opposite sides. Hibari was now carrying Chrome bridal style.

* * *

"Hiiiii! Earth Angel!" Tsuna shrieked as he stand up immediately and run towards Hibari's direction.

"Stupidera! Look now, you might have hurt, Angel-chan!" Lambo scolded Gokudera

"Tch. Don't go teaching me what to do, stupid cow." Gokudera said but feeling guilty about what he did.

"Tch. I will bite you to death!" Hibari handed Chrome to Tsuna and starting to charge Gokudera who looked almost ill and started to run off scared to lose his life.

"Is the Angel ok to the extreme?!" Ryohei run towards to Tsuna with reborn on his shoulders.

"I think so?" unsure what to say.

Iemitsu was now running towards their direction with medic behind him.

"Oi, here guys, I brought some medic to check on her." He shouted while waving at them. Quickly they were there with the medic and lay down Chrome on a white bed that was brought. (I don't exactly know about the bed thingy so just imagine… thanks!"

"Is her vital signs ok?" asked the nurse "Their ok." Said the other one,

"Breathing?"Asked again the first nurse, "Check." Answered the other one

"Any symptoms?" she asked "There is none. She is perfectly fine." Retorted the other nurse checking her pulse. (I have no idea so, I hope you appreciate!)

The others are there observing the exchange of information of the two nurses. When the other nurse turned around and approached them.

"She is fine, boys… She was just exhausted from your activities and events. May I talk to her guardian please?" The nurse said.

Verde was about to step out but it seems Iemitsu took the opportunity. "I am the guardian." Iemitsu said with total conviction. He had always want to have another kid but seems too busy with work and haven't anytime with Nana and Tsuna.

"These are some of medicines she needs, it seems she needs many nutrients. I hope you are taking care of her very well; it's my first time to see a person in fatigue and still looking very pretty. I am very sure it was taken from the mother side." The nurse handed him a list, laughed and went away.

"Yes… You didn't even look yourself in the mirror…" Iemitsu pretended to be happy at her comment and muttered incoherent words in a whisper.

* * *

Chrome was transferred to a vacant room inside the CEDEF building which serves as her temporary hospital room… (Hehehehe…. I am kinda not feeling well. I just went to our Christmas Pray and it seems I just ate many served food.)

Surprisingly, all of them were there and was silent. It seems they are curious about the girl or just have taken interest on Chrome. Some of them was sitting at the couch, the others, were standing leaning on the wall while the 3 kids, err… I mean 2 men stucked in being babies and one kid are at top of the bed of Chrome, observing her.

"Iemitsu-sama, I will now take my leave. Goodbye Everyone!" Basil bowed and went out.

The silence continues as Basil left. Iemitsu begun to speak, "Uummm… The nurse said that she recommends proper care and love and it seems it means she need parenting hood. So, Tsuna could you make arrangements at our house for Earth Angel?" He said to everyone and seems they understand and asked his son.

"A-ah, sure!" he replied with a smile and earned him some death glares; Seems like everyone took a liking at the Earth Angel.

"I would also like to visit for some matters anyway in my research." Verde stated as he begun inviting himself to the Sawada residence "I also miss your mother's cooking." He added

"If she would wake up, I think I would bring my sister to the extreme at your house Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed in joy of her sister being a friend of the beautiful angel.

* * *

"That would be nice. Huh, our family is becoming bigger and I hope that it would become stronger. I forgot something… Iemitsu, once she wakes up would she come on terms on helping us?" Reborn said with a smirk and then turned his gaze to Iemitsu and asked.

"I really don't know but I hope she would offer her help. She looks nice though to be so called the strongest weapon of Japan…" Iemitsu was unsure and looked worried to the girl at the bed sleeping.

"Tch. The Herbivore should or I will bite her to death." Hibari said in annoyance while Hibird is resting on his head comfortably.

"Oya, Oya… Don't be so harsh around to _my_ Dear Earth Angel, Kyoya –kun." Mukuro said in flirtatious way.

"_Your _Earth Angel?" Hibari looked at Mukuro and scowled at his irritation of him.

"Yes, _mine_. Since I was named in her story so, I have a sole right to have her." Mukuro was now letting out his trident and ready to fight.

Now, Hibari let out his tonfas and was charging in to Mukuro. Tsuna tried to stop them also the others came to help him but some just went also in the fight. Iemitsu, Reborn and Verde took Chrome out of the room to a van to transfer her to Sawada residence.

The fight resulted a half damaged whole building and earned them a tremendous amount of punishment from Reborn.

* * *

They went on their separate ways as they went home. Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo, the Earth Angel; Chrome, and the driver were driving on the street way to where Tsuna's house was.

Just a moment that they passed on a convenient store, Tsuna just remembered about her mother's favor. He immediately made the driver stop and went out to buy the eggs. He came back a few minutes and they drove off.

The van stopped in front of Tsuna's House and they came out from the van. Lambo and Reborn hopped while Tsuna clumsily carrying the conscious girl in his arms. Thankfully Reborn carried the eggs seems like he is now the only one applicable to do it.

Lambo happily opened the door and shouted, "Momma! We're home!" Nana poked out and went to where they were.

She found herself surprise to see what Tsuna is carrying. "Tsuna, pre-marital sex is bad." Nana stated which made Tsuna stumbled and Reborn chuckled lightly.

"O-Oka-san! I-It's not no-not l-"he stammered and was cut off by Reborn,

"Momma, we just found her passed out from the street and it seems no one helped her, we took her in." Reborn explained sweetly which Nana had believed in the make-up explanation.

"Oh, such poor thing. Here let her lay down on the couch and Tsuna prepare her a room out of the extra one. Put on the sheets I have bought yesterday, the pink, frilly one." She gestured Tsuna at the sofa to put Chrome there and instruct him.

"You two boys go to the counter. I just made some cookies for treats." Lambo skipped happily towards the kitchen counter followed by Reborn.

* * *

Nana tucked a blanket on Chrome and caressed her cheek. Oh, how she wished to have another child for her to take care of since Tsuna is now a growing boy and Lambo is a boy she also wants a daughter like.

She smiled sweetly when Chrome snuggled at her warmth. Tsuna just finished his tasked and went to the living room.

"Oka-san, I just finished fixing the room." He said. Nana turned her head to her son and smiled brightly, "Good. Could you carry her and leave us inside so I could change her clothes?" she said that made Tsuna flush as he heard changing clothes.

Tsuna carried Chrome and lay her down at the top of the bed. She looks so innocently beautiful. Tsuna waved his thoughts away as his mother was now inside carrying some of her old clothes for the Earth Angel to use.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun." She said with a beaming smile.

"No problem, Oka-san." He said as he was about to locked the door and leave them behind he heard her mother said.

"Oh, there are cookies at the kitchen counter. Lambo and Reborn is already there." She said and the door was shut close.

Quickly, Tsuna raced himself to the kitchen counter and found an empty plate. He whined at his loss and suddenly a gun was pointing on him.

He looked up terrified to know what had he done to make Reborn unhappy.

"Stop whining Dame-Tsuna and return to your daily basis training. Do 100 laps around the Namimori town." Then a shot from Tsuna's forhead.

Tsuna transformed into his dying-will mode and all his clothes teared leaving only his boxers.

"Yosh, I will do 100 laps even I will die!" he said determined and went out of the house in dash and did his weird training.

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

**^Oh my gosh! I am so sorry if you didn't like the new chapter, I kinda not really in the mood and I am in my authors-block/writers-block mode… I hope you would appreciate my work! Please leave a review! And thank you for the reviews! It means much to me!^**


End file.
